


Горький запах снега

by tier_wolf



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Горький запах снега

Пальцы Рэда двигаются так медленно и размеренно, что хочется взвыть. Дональд давно бы уже не выдержал, обхватил его запястье, заставляя трахать себя быстрее, глубже, но Реддингтон был очень предусмотрителен, привязав его кисти к спинке кровати.   
Дональд закрывает глаза и пытается дышать ровно, не резкими разрозненными рывками. Конечно, у него ничего не получается.   
Он молчит, до боли сжимая зубы.   
Последнее, что осталось от гордости: не умолять Реддингтона, только не умолять. В остальном — он уже принадлежит Реймонду целиком и полностью.   
А тот не торопит. Не настаивает. Кажется, его терпение бесконечно, он, как хищник, может часами без устали ждать в засаде.   
Такого долгого ожидания не понадобится... Дональд разводит колени. Лучше не становится — он предлагает Рэду войти глубже, а тот лишь усмехается в ответ, и вынимает пальцы, оставив внутри только самые кончики.  
Не умолять.   
Рэймонд склоняется над ним. От него пахнет дорогим парфюмом, и мокрым снегом — тонкий оттенок холодной влаги и индустриальная горечь городского воздуха. Пальто Реддингтона небрежно брошено на спинку кресла, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтя. Он не разделся и, похоже, не собирается раздеваться — этот вечер для него забавная игра, не секс.   
Для Дональда происходящее тоже не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. Скорее ритуал. Продажа души. Забирай меня, владей мной полностью, только позволь быть рядом, идти за тобой следом, не оставляй в одиночестве.   
У него губы искусаны до крови.   
Рэймонд наклоняется и кончиком языка снимает алую каплю с губ. Дональд подается навстречу, горячим дрожащим выдохом.   
Рэд насмешливо и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.   
Нет. Не умолять.   
Пальцы возвращаются, вкручиваются внутрь, всего два, слишком мало. Дональд расслабляется, разжимает кулаки, и болезненно жмурится. Из-под ресниц к вискам катятся слезы — он не может больше выносить... Слишком мало Реддингтона, слишком велико возбуждение. С ним играют, не позволяя кончить, подводя к грани, а потом опрокидывая обратно в душное пространство тесной комнаты, где пахнет Рэдом. Одеколон и мокрый снег.   
— Пожалуйста, — просит он.   
Лицо Реддингтона не меняется, даже неуловимая снисходительная улыбка не становится шире.   
— Громче, — требует он.   
— Пожалуйста, — послушно повторяет Дональд, облизывая пересохшие губы, покрытые корочкой крови.   
Его сопротивление было бессмысленным изначально.   
Стало бессмысленным в тот момент, когда он впервые услышал имя Реддингтона и взял в руки толстую папку с личным делом.   
Сейчас Дональд готов поклясться, что каждая страница в ней пахла именно так — влагой и горечью. 

***

Дональд в очередной раз проводит языком по кровоточащим разбитым губам. Взгляд Реддингтона в очередной раз скользит по нему, обжигающий, нечитаемый. Рэд разговаривает с Элизабет, улыбается ей, невзначай касается рукой плеча. Неужели, и правда боялся за нее? Неужели Рэд умеет бояться? Заботиться...  
Задумавшись, Дональд не замечает, что Реддингтон поворачивается и делает шаг к нему.   
Сперва хочется отшатнуться от протянутой руки, но под взглядом Рэймонда он покорно замирает, позволяя белоснежным платком коснуться губ и вытереть кровь в уголке рта.   
— Не стоило так рисковать, — отстраненно укоряет Рэд, и Дональд молча кивает. Забирая у него платок, касается пальцами чужой восхитительно прохладной кисти.   
Реддингтон уходит, придерживая за локоть свою дорогую Лиззи, но почему-то теперь — только сейчас, как будто все, что произошло вчера не имело значения — Дональд уверен, что Рэд вернется.   
Будет возвращаться снова и снова.   
Небрежно кидая пальто на спинку старого кресла.   
Принося с собой горький запах снега.


End file.
